The Darkest forbidden love
by LaurinnaInkheart
Summary: Paris is still getting over Sienna and trying to find Pandora's box when he stumbles across the one woman who can withstand him and he had never had. Laura Spurway is a single waitress and has powers she shares with a friend. When she sees Paris, she sees a way to escape and get rid of her curse, or was it always an gift she must unlock her identity with passion. Love is the key.
1. Chapter 1: T

I stare at everyone round the table. All of them have someone. I can never have the one I love, Sienna. I'll never feel her passion and darkness at the same theme as we kiss. Each couple is happy, their lovers simply laugh at absolutely bad jokes. Where was the waiter or waitress, God I was hungry. I stood up, I was going to buy a beer to drown his sorrows. I sat at the counter and then a shadow sat next to him.

"Don't lose the blonde, she's magic and has the answer to all your problems." Paris turned and saw only a cloak in his space.

"Oi, do ya wanna beer for free? 'Cause I have a way to get it easily." the black women smiled and showed teeth, no I'd had this one.I shook my head and walked away thinking. In fact I'd had every waitress in this bar except. . . a blonde serving with her hair nearly too her waist. The black skirt was short on her because she has long legs. She wore boots, fur ones which were flat and her top wasn't tied up it was let loose. She was beautiful, natural and nothing like the others. Hello, what have we here. I looked down and saw the thing that I had to use to pay people with. Maybe it wouldn't work on her, but I'd had everyone in this bar so it must be her.

I walked up to her, my demon cheering me on. It must really think of her. I went to speak to her but I dried up. So I touched her on the edge of her skirt. Big mistake. She slapped me round the face and it felt cold at the fingertips and burning for the rest of her hand. Strange, they were meant to be all human.

"You pervert," she said with a voice silky but giving off heat, "What are you doing? Who do you think you are? Actually, I don't give a damn, what table are you?"

I stared at her lips, red. Then at her eyes, they had gold in them and they looked tired and scared and distant yet warm and friendly. "Hello?. . ."

I was slapped again by her other hand, "Look, what's your number 'cause I've got to go to that table next." she was pointing at our table and heading towards it. I chased after her. We stood at the table as she asked each of them what they wanted and when was finished turned back to me," What's your name and your number?"

I smiled," Do you really want my name and number?" she rolled her eyes obviously saying yes. I looked at Strider , "Fine my name's Paris and can I have a piece of paper and a pen?" I wrote my mobile number on it with my name and a heart, "Here it is. Call me!" she really looked pissed now. She punched me this time and kicked me in the balls.

"You pervert!" stormed away. I groaned and the men round the table burst out laughing. I smiled I would get her name not matter the pain.

"Love, you didn't give me your name, only fair since I gave you that and my number. Maybe you could do the same?" I smiled as she turned round and walked towards me as if she would rather I shut up and left her alone.

"It's Laura and my number is this," she grabbed a sticky note and wrote on it and stuck it on my head, "Now if you want anything you can call me. But it really will piss me off." I grabbed her hand as she went to walk away. "But there is one thing I forgot to give you, Laura." I leaned forward and kissed her on the lips trying to make it longer but then she knead me in the balls.

"And there is my gift to you, I'll bring your food round as long as one of you can make him shut up." she stormed away.

Strider patted me on the shoulder, "Wait to go. Let's see if you get her. Oh here she comes work your magic." I smiled as Laura came my way balancing trays on her arms.

"So, I've given you my number and my name and a gift, how about a cherry on the top like a date perhaps?" she slapped me with her free hand just as the DJ for the dance floor announced:

"Anyone wanna get a waitress to dance? Say their name and they have to sing and dance to your pleasure." I raced towards the DJ. Then I whispered her name. Oh this was going to be fun. "Laura Spurway. get up here gal."

The black woman stood up, "Uh, George no, you know what happens. . ." she trailed off and pushed Laura towards the stage. She looked really uncomfortable.

"Uh, okay, how about um well why doesn't the dickhead who asked me to be up here chose the song. Paris." she threw the mic at my head and it hit. Ouch. I groaned.

"Uh what about,. . ." I said it and she gaped and nearly screamed.


	2. Chapter 2: H

**Laura**

As I sang, I was enveloped in his embrace because the song was Love Story. He held me and I felt like it was a love story and there was no other person outside of his embrace. When I finished singing, he pulled me into a long sweet kiss. It was interuptted by the hunters. I knew this would happen. How did they find me? Oh, wait, they know 'cause of me being a star. Literally.

"Where's Laura? Come on, we need the box, now." the leader said, the one who has the demon Hope.

Paris stepped forwards holding me round the waist, "Why do you want to know?" I felt like he was trying to protect me.

Hope stepped towards him, "Well she has something I want. The box, I think you've been searching for it too." Paris looked at me and I felt like I could die. He didn't love me, he just wanted the box.

I stepped forwards, "Here I am. So how are you going to get it?"

He grabbed a knife from one of the tables, " Let's just say I'm going to perform a little surgery on you to get it. Boys, pin her." Two fat and one muscular lunged for me.

I smiled, "Not going to happen I'm afraid." I ducked under a nearby table. The fattest kneeled to the other end. Perfect. I touched him and his body began to grow colder and colder, he started to turn blue and then icicles formed on his body and he wasn't able to move. Paris looked at me and I smirked. I couldn't help it.

"Well, lets see what it's like then, chose your weapon and you get one shot. Anything in this restaurant. You use your abilities and I'll use mine. I go first." Hope smirked, grabbed a gun from his henchman and told me to turn around and close my eyes. The gun shot, I could feel it flooding out of me in pain. When I opened my eyes the bullet was just a little bird.

I smiled and picking the bird up I said, "Right my turn." I let the bird sit on my shoulder as I grabbed a book. Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets. I read the part where they started to play Quidditch. Just then, the wind grew coarse and rough, the Nimbus 2000 hovered next to me. Elegant and the bird sat nicely on the end.

Hope laughed, "How do you expect to get away on that, sweep away the floor so you can go under!" He roared with laughter but I just sat on the broom.

"Nope, I'm going to fly." and then the broom began to hover. Paris looked at me and when I started to move, I grabbed his hand and swung him up. "Until next time! Adios!" I flew off flying, with Paris gripping my waist and looking like he was a scared little boy really pissed off. Boy this would be hard to explain.

**Strider**

The last thing I heard was a gunshot, I looked up to see that waitress reading out loud. Then there was a broom and Hope was making it a joke. Then she flew off with Paris. Oh he got lucky today. He probably would get laid and then, he'd leave her the next day.


	3. Chapter 3: E

**Paris**

I can't believe what happened. Even as she lays asleep in the cave we are hiding in. How could a normal human be that be powerful? She must be something else. And her hair was longer, it was to her knees. Strange. Ow that hurts. The knife got me in the arm and the face. She started to wake up and I was bleeding all over the place. I sat on a nearby rock while she sat up clutching her hair in her hand.

"You're finally awake. Good. Now can you explain what the fuck just happened?" she looked at me or rather my face.

"You're hurt." she reached to touch it and I let her.

"No shit Sherlock. What are you doing?" I said as she tried to lay me down.

"This is something I've never showed anyone," she grabbed me by the arm, laying me down and then put her head on my forehead. Weird one. "And I'm not a weirdo so you know."

I smiled and shut my eyes, "Are you sure." she just slapped me and started singing:

"Flowers gleam and glow, petals power shines. Unleash the hold of sense, save another's life. Believe you are the one, who can change fate's design. Turn back time and bring back what once, what once, what once was mine." at the end she lifted off the still glowing hair that was now on the ground. I felt my face and it was healed. Then as I went to thank her she raced to the back of the cave.

**Laura**

I'm dead. They're going to find me because I'm going to wolf out soon. I've got to get away. He's only interested in me because I'm the one who won't let him have me. I'm the only one on earth and anywhere he hasn't had sex with. i'm like the forbidden fruit. Only reason why he tried to get me. As long as I'm away he can't bother because he hates challenges or is that Strider? He feeds off love but he thinks its sex because he hasn't found the one he loves yet. And hes tried everyone from A to Z literally but me. I can hear him, got to move. Ow, I've tripped, my ankle.

He sits next to me, "Why did you run? And what are you?"

I started to move away, "Nobody, nothing. Now stay away from me." I started scrambling backwards.

"No, you did something back there and why?" he reached for me and as I moved back I felt an edge. I started to move towards it and then I started to fall, but he grabbed me by the legs. Then we both slipped off the edge into the water.

**Paris**

I had to get the answers so I grabbed her to catch her. And now we've both fallen. Brilliant. I have her in my arms and wrap her to me. She keeps trying to push me off but I won't let her. We sweep through the water and then there is a cliff. We're going to fall off. And I never got to say good bye to Sienna and I'll never have Laura. She screamed and clung to me tighter. On instinct I kissed her with passion as we swirled through the water. I felt her give me passion and panic back. It was beautiful the way her tongue licked my bottom lip and scratch it with her teeth. It made me harden again. She felt it and she let one of her hands fall on it while she kissed me looking into my eyes. She started rubbing her hand up and down my shaft and I increased my speed of licking her lips. The water began to calm down as we grew in embrace. It was sweet. Perhaps too sweet. But I felt stronger with every second. We began holding each other and then were thrown into the water, clutched in each others arms. I was falling but she seemed to be able to get out and was that a tail I could see on her? She stepped out and I was getting pulled down, deeper and deeper. . .


	4. Chapter 4

**Laura**

I can't see him anywhere, and then I see him in the water being dragged by Sirens. Shit. The prince wants too marry me. Oh well, a good fight never hurts anyone. Oh yeah, mainly everyone. Never mind. Maybe his friends will kick my ass if I don't get him. Fuck sanity. I jumped , at least my tail still is royal because I still have the golden royal chains and rose vines on it that show a lot of my silver and white tail. Paris will get one if he's in the water and loves a siren. But then again, he doesn't seem one to love easilly unless it was Sienna on the. . . wait a minute. . . that was the day I gave her blood because she felt ill and had an arrow stuck out of her stomach. Blood, especially mine, affects another persons feelings towards them. Probably a coincidence. I then I saw him. In a cage by the princes throne. With him on it and his gorgeous tail that is a emerald and has the royal chains and a few drops of my blood. That was how I was told that apparently I'm his property and he wouldn't marry anyone else until I came to him.

"Well, well. The princess has returned. Ready to have me? Because I have been waiting and won't take no for an awnser." he straightened his Trident.

"No, I want the prisoner released and free exit out of here for nothing." I smiled as he looked at me oddly.

"Well its a big thing to ask for such a little price. Fine the prisoner may go if you bind yourself too me forever." Paris swore. Oh shit what am I going to do?

**Paris**

What a woman. She really is hot. In a good way. Her hips were bare and she was bare topped except two silver clam shells joined with a chain of pure sunlight. Easy to snap. Very nice. But how do you fuck a siren or mermaid? I know I've had every living being, A - Z but if shes always like this, how can I have sex with her? And now I'll never have her. I'm going to lose her to a prince like I lost Sienna to Cronus.

"No don't Laura please not for me." I looked at her and she swam towards me.

"Paris, why do you care? I fought you only loved Sienna. Okay then deal but only I don't have to stay with you and that you should look for someone else. The end." She smiled and touched the lock on my cage and it burst open. The prince shouted for his guards.

"Come on, let's get out of here." She grabbed me by my hands and dragged me through the water.

On the land, I held her in my arms and watched as light covered her and she was in a tank top and shorts. More seductive than ever. My lips closed around hers and the passion began to glow out of her. Her hands roamed over my shirtless chest whilst mine roamed over her breasts and her face. I was the one who pulled away reluctantly.

"Okay, what the hell are you?" she shrugged in awnser.

"What do you mean you don't know?" she looked at me.

"I don't know all of it but I know I'm an Inkheart, Wolfblood, a Phoenix, Harpy, Ice- fairy, Witch and vampire but I don't know the rest. Happy now?" she stood up and stormed away.

"Wait up. Where are you going?" I smirked as she stormed away swinging her ass and her hair sweeping on the floor.

"As far away from you as possible. Now stay there so I can go away and you can have your friend Lucien, keeper of death, get you. And before you ask. Touch is revealing for me and reveals new things unless I want to enjoy." I smiled and raced faster after her and saw her climbing a tree with help from her hair. Great she really was making him hard as her shorts and top started sliding down. Brilliant, in a minute I am really feeling like chopping my shaft off. Up I go after her.

**Hi the music/ soundtracks that helped in order of help is:**

**Hey soul sister- Train**

**Game of thrones- Maroon 5 parody- Key of Awesome**

**President Gaga- The Hillwood show**

**I found you- The Wanted**

**Chasing the sun- The Wanted**

**Love Story- Taylor Swift**

**Next one will be out soon.**


	5. Chapter 5: D

**Laura**

He really is finding it difficult. Better help him up. Tie my hair to a branch loosely and abseil down.

"Need a lift?" he grimaces and holds onto my waist which makes me even more hotter and a bit. . . No I am not falling for a poser like him. As if we could have something. . . special, passionate and just warm.

"You know, I am a god in the bedroom and I did ask for a date remember?" I sigh and let him nearly fall from 50m up the tree. "Don't drop me. I might be strong and hot. Yes I know you were watching me, but its because-"

I interrupted, "Your the keeper of Proscuminity. Touch is revealing, remember."

He sighed, "Well, can you sense my shaft and how much I want you." he kissed my neck as we settled down on a very sturdy branch.

"Why would you want someone like me? Probably for strength." I stroked his chest.

"No, I really just want you for you. I don't need strength. I haven't had sex for two whole days but everytime I kiss you, I have strength. I just want you to love me." he stroked my hair and I shivered. It felt almost nice.

"Ok, how do you want to do this." I asked and held his shoulder.

**Paris**

I slid my hand over her top and slid it up. Her breasts were pale and had beautiful nipples. I stared and then sucked each of her nipples. I lifted my head and kissed her passionately as her hands pulled down my trousers.

"Better get out of our wet clothes." I said and she pulled down my boxers too. Her fingers roamed over my member and pumped it up and down. Then she put her head there and started licking it like a lollypop. Then she started sucking on my shaft easilly then quickening pace. I went to put my fingers in her.

"Don't, I want you to cum first." Then I erupted all in her mouth and she spat it out onto the next branch and a flower blossomed. Weird.

I then ripped open her shorts and her panties and saw how wet she is. Her lips were like tulip petals. I licked her and she shivered. Each time I licked her she shivered. Now for the fun part. I put a finger in her and then put in two and then she arched her hips. This is it.

"Are you sure you want this?" I asked one last time.

"I'm sure," Laura panted. "I love you."

Nodding, he positioned himself at her entrance. He glanced at her for a confirmation. She nodded and spread her legs even more. He knew she was bracing herself for the pain, the pain they both knew she was going to feel since this was her first time. His hands found her hips and he slid himself into her depths. She screamed out in pain and a few tears leaked from her beautiful eyes as he broke her Hyman. Grabbing her hips once more, he resumed his movements.

Both of them felt nothing but pleasure as he moved inside her. His motions were fast and hard. Her hips were moving in motion with his at the exact pace. In fact, they were in perfect rhythm. Both of them were moaning and whispering each other's names. Then they exploded and just lay naked in each others arms and slept. I definitely am not moving from here especially since she told me she loved me.


End file.
